Equipment
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Weapons Weapon Effects by Size Light: A light weapon can be used in a grapple at a +2 to hit and +2 damage. One Handed: A one handed weapon (medium) can be used in a grapple at a -2 to hit and -4 damage Two Handed: A two handed weapon can only attack as a full round action, and cannot be used in a grapple, however all two handed weapons have their damage die increased 1 step. Weapon Types Axes: Any time a roll threatens a critical the attack ignores damage reduction Bow: Short bows can still be used as a standard action but longbows require a full round action to use Crossbow: An untrained user only suffers a -2 penalty instead of -4. Additionally a loaded crossbow can always be fired as a standard action even if its size would normally require a full round action. Double: A person wielding a double weapon can make an untrained whirlwind attack at -4, instead of -6, and a trained whirlwind attack (if they possess the whirlwind feat) at +2 Guns: Guns resolve against AC like any other weapon attack instead of resolving on touch attacks. Hammer/Mace/Flail: If the maximum result is rolled on a damage die, and the target is damaged by the attack, then the target suffers a -1 penalty on all d20 rolls until the end of the attackers next turn. A critical hit multiplies this penalty similarly to damage such that a X3 crit would give a -3 penalty. Swords: Swords can be used to make a lunge attack such that the wielder in exchange for a -4 AC penalty gifts their sword the reach ability increasing the weapons threatened radius by 5ft. The wielder using the lunge ability no longer threatens adjacent squares. Spears: Fighting defensively only suffers a -2 penalty instead of -4. If used in concert with the “combat expertise” feat the spear wielder gains +2 ac in addition to any other benefits. Armour Armour as Damage Reduction The AC value of armour and/or shield grants the wearer and equal amount of DR/Armour; natural armour also grants an equal amount of DR/Armour. DR/Armour stacks with any other existing DR. Armour Check Penalties Penalty = AC bonus + armour tier. Light armour is tier 1, heavy armour is tier 3. Such that chain shirt armour has a check penalty of -5 while full plate has a penalty of -12. Arcane Failure The armour check penalty of a suit of armour imposes an equal caster level penalty to any arcane spell casters which will restrict the potency of spells as well as which spell levels and the number of available slots are accessible to the armoured arcane caster. For example a 4th level wizard is wearing padded armour (check penalty -2) the wizard now casts spells for all purposes, save number of spells known, as if she was a level 2 wizard. If two, or more, classes grant a character the ability to ignore some amount of caster level penalty the values are not additive and only the largest will apply. Similar bonuses from feats, magic items or circumstance do stack however. Materials Exotic Mithral and Adamantine are incredibly rare such that in all but the grandest markets they cannot be found Silver Silver weapons now reduce the damage of each die by 1 such that a +1 flaming silver greatsword does 2d6+1d6(fire)+1-3 damage. Alchemy Alchemists fire can now be improved according to the following chart.